Understanding Girls
by SadisticallyMine
Summary: Sanji could always tell what she was thinking by the actions she did. Sanji x OC. WARNING: May be OOC.


_****_I have a feeling this is horrible. Just. Horrible. This is what I get for not writing for a long time, hmm? Karma's a jerk. D; Anyway, I probably made everyone OOC but either way, try to enjoy it. C:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. JUST MY OC. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*No matter how long they've been together...*<strong>_

_**If she bites her lip, it means she wants to kiss you.**_

Christine was leaning on the railing, biting her bottom lip as Sanji stood next to her.

"Christine-chan, is something wrong? You've been biting your lip a lot today." She flinched and she immediately shook her head as Sanji simply stood there, blinking like a idiot. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across the cook's lips as he let his arms wrap around the girl's waist.

"I know this lady too much, don't you think?" He whispered in her ear as he placed a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. The girl sighed in happiness when they parted as Sanji headed towards the kitchen to make lunch for the crew.

_**If she fidgets with her hands, it means she wants to hold your hand.**_

Sanji stared at his female companion as she twirled her thumbs while staring at the ground. He sighed as Christine looked up and tilted her head.

"Christine-chan, how are we going to get the shopping done if you're always like that each time we walk by eachother?" His fingers interlocked with hers and she smiled thankfully at the man before her. She was so happy to have someone like him.

_**If she blushes, it means she loves your smile.**_

A wide blush spread on her cheeks as Sanji chuckled at the scene before him. Christine was petting a sleeping Chopper and putting a blanket over Usopp and Luffy.

"Thank you for taking care of the 3 morons for me, Christine-chan." Christine nodded before looking back down at Chopper and placing a smaller blanket on the reindeer.

"Your welcome, Sanji-kun."

_**If she smiles, it means she thinks your cute.**_

She was grinning from ear to ear when Sanji yelled at Luffy for eating all the leftover meat.

"He's just so cute when he gets angry..." Christine thought with a small giggle. Nami patted her back, making the poor girl jump.

"You lovebirds will never get anything done if you keep going like this." Nami smiled and Christine laughed before heading towards the crew cabins to clean up the mess the guys made when they were sleeping.

_**If she laughs, it means she thinks the moment couldn't be better.**_

"EAT WITH MANNERS YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Christine let a laugh escape her mouth as Luffy ate...like usual. Food flew everywhere and hit everyone in the face, unless they were lucky enough to dodge it. Sanji was yelling at Luffy to be more polite when eating his food but nobody on the ship thought it reached him.

_**If she looks at you a lot, it means she doesn't want you to go.**_

"I'm going to see if I can repair my katana."

"I have to get clothes."

"I'm running out of medical equipment."

"Meat! Food! Meat!"

"The great Captian Usopp needs new materials for more weapons!"

Christine glanced at Sanji but looked away when his eyes met hers. He chuckled as the girl blushed and walked back into the kitchen.

"We have enough food until the next island. I'll stay here with Christine-chan to protect the ship."

_**If she talks to you daily, it means that you're the only who can make her feel better.**_

"Sanji-kun." Sanji looked up from the boiling water and smiled at the girl.

"Christine-chan, sit down. What is it that you want today?" He was already used to it when the girl would walk down here to talk to him everyday about a new topic. He always had the time to listen to her seeing the fact she only came when he was cooking alone. He enjoyed her company.

_**If she fixes her shirt, it means she wants you to grab her around the waist.**_

After staring at Sanji from far away, Christine started to yank her shirt down, imagining Sanji's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She yelped when she suddenly felt those exact arms grab her waist and pull her back into a strong, well-toned chest. She blushed before laughing and putting her hands on those arms.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun. For making my day better."

_**If she has her hands crossed around her chest, it means she wants a hug.**_

She tried not to look like a weirdo as she wrapped her arms around her self in her bed. Christine's fever didn't go down even when Chopper treated it a few hours ago. Must be some kind of non-contagious disease or something like that. She sighed and felt the wet towel be lifted from her hot forehead, making her look up at the blonde.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." Sanji gave her a small embrace before walking to the bathroom to get the towel wet again. Christine smiled in content as she closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to dreamland.

_**And if she does all of these things... well, then she loves you.**_

"Christine-chan, you love me, don't you?" Said girl blushed and slowly started to nod. Sanji chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, because I love you too. Now will you finally say 'yes' when I ask you out?"

_***...It would always amaze her how he understood her.***_


End file.
